Reimi Sugimoto
|hair = Light brown ( ) Pink (Anime) |eyes = Blue-green ( ) Pink (Anime) |family = (Father) (Mother) Arnold (Pet) |status = Deceased |death = August 13, 1983JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251 |cod = Stabbed to death by Yoshikage Kira |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime) (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a side character featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Reimi was Yoshikage Kira's very first victim in his life as a serial killer. As a Ghost, she haunts a hidden street of Morioh in the hopes of meeting someone willing to help her bring Kira to justice. Having saved an infant Rohan Kishibe from Kira, Rohan takes it upon himself to close this case by finding the killer. Appearance Reimi is a 16-year-old girl of average height and slight build, with sympathetic, youthful features and large, light eyes. She has chin-length light-colored hair, kept back with an . Having slightly dark hair in the manga, Reimi is portrayed as being brown haired in the colored version and pink-haired in the anime adaptation. She wears a and a short sleeveless dress with bows at the front. Bands at her upper arms taper into a criss-cross at the top of her forearms. She wears platform and pale nail polish. Her outfit is generally portrayed as pink. A ghost, she has massive, perpetually fresh knife wounds on her back, as a remnant of her murder (not shown to the reader, with the impression that they are too horrific). Heaven's Door reveals that Reimi's are 82-57-84; and that there is a mole on her left breast. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | }} Personality Reimi is composed, genial and caring; firm in a voluntary responsibility to bring Kira to justice. She is normally alone with her dog Arnold, invisible to all without Stands. She playfully tells Rohan Kishibe his " horoscope"; upon which Rohan tells her based on the color of her nail polish (perhaps in an expression of ) that she is "afraid of love"; liable to back out of relationships at the "critical stage", to which she responds with innocent concern. She weeps hurtfully when she implores Rohan and Koichi for their help in finding her killer. She cares deeply for Rohan's wellbeing, revealing that she bravely saved his life while babysitting him as a toddler, just before her murder. Her concern extends further to everyone in Morioh targeted by Kira; and she is evidently saddened when she sees Shigekiyo Yangu's spirit in transition. Living as a ghost in the hope of bringing Kira to justice, she disappears after his death, at peace. Reimi understandably demonstrates some scorn towards her murderer, and stated that she had prepared carefully for his eventual demise, setting Arnorld in an ambush position to condemn him into being taken away by the spirits of Ghost Girl's Alley. Abilities Reimi survives as a Ghost, generally restricted to Ghost Girl's Alley in Morioh and the surrounding area. History Background Reimi Sugimoto was the neighbor of Rohan Kishibe when he was 4 years old. One night she attended as his babysitter while his parents had an important thing to attend to, and that night the murderer Yoshikage Kira entered the house to kill her. Woken up by a dripping sound, she found Arnold's corpse and realized her were killed, so Reimi saved Rohan by letting him escape by the window while she received a gruesome wound in the back and died. Living as a ghost bounded to a ghost alley serving as a passage to the afterlife, Reimi and her deceased dog Arnold awaited the day they could find someone who could hear their story and report the murderer to the police before more teenage girls are killed. Diamond is Unbreakable Reimi finally finds someone with a supernatural ability who can see her: Koichi Hirose and Rohan. Even though Rohan doesn't remember her, Reimi tells her story and asks them to report Kira to the police. Refusing at first, Rohan agrees to help after knowing the killer is still alive and warns the Stand users of Morioh about him. Reimi then remains in the ghostly alley, at one point seeing Shigekiyo Yangu's soul go to heaven after his death by Kira. After Kira's death, his soul is transported to Ghost Girl's Alley, Reimi tries to trick him into looking back and be dragged to the afterlife. Although Kira guesses her trick because he knows of the alley, Arnold is the one who forces him to look back and be dragged by hundreds of hands. Finally in peace, Reimi ascends to Heaven along with Arnold after a heartfelt goodbye to the Stand users of Morioh. Live-Action Film In the live-action film, Reimi was a source of encouragement for Ryohei Higashikata. She was always cheerful and greeted him. Ryohei was devastated after the mysterious murders of her and her parents, . He kept a sketchbook with cutouts from a newspaper detailing their deaths and how no clues had been found. Frustrated that he couldn't even protect Reimi, Ryohei smashed his watch he got as an award for his 20th year of service, thinking that he's a failure as a policeman. He made it his goal to catch her murderer with his own hands and desperately wanted to protect Morioh. JORGE JOESTAR In the spin-off novel "JORGE JOESTAR", villain Pucci resets the universe a total of 36 times, creating 36 different universe iterations. Because of this, it appears Reimi was among the souls regenerated and in the universe seen in the Jorge Joestar manga, Reimi is alive and is a Stand. Despite this, she also has a Stand, , which functions as a time-traveling tesseract. As every iteration of the universe behaves differently, but certain elements of "fate" are retained, it is likely in other universes she remains with Rohan and the Part 4 characters in other arrangements. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Reimi guides the player through the Story Mode menu. She also appears on the Morioh stage, as part of the Situation Finish. When the defeated character lands in the Ghost Girl's Alley, she tells them that it is time for their judgement. Gallery Manga= Reimi331.jpeg|Reimi's first full appearance, Chapter 331 Chapter 333.jpg|Cover, Chapter 333 Reimi sugimoto crop Diamond is Unbreakable color v8 011.png Reimiface.png Reimipocky.png|Pocky fortune-telling Reimi going ghost.png|As a ghost Ghoststory.png|Telling a ghost story |-| Anime= Young Reimi.png|Young Reimi shortly before her murder. Reimi first.png|Reimi's initial appearance. Reimi attacked by HD.png|Reimi attacked by Heaven's Door. Reimi eating Pocky.png|Eating while telling Rohan he'll get dumped. Reimi and Arnold.png|Reimi, alongside Arnold, reveal themselves as ghosts. Reimi shows her scars.png|Showing Rohan and Koichi her scars. Reimi's plea.png|Reimi pleads Rohan to find her killer and bring him to justice. Reimi cries for Shigechi.png|Reimi weeps after Shigechi's death. The Morioh Warriors.png|Reimi and the other warriors of Morioh. Reimi schoolgirl.png|Reimi's old high-school portrait. Reimi cries for Rohan.png|Reimi cries out to Rohan's ghost. Kira threatens Reimi.png|Reimi being threatened by Kira. Kira discovers he's dead.png|Revealing to Kira that he is, in fact, a ghost. Arnold bites Kira.png|Reimi being saved from Kira by Arnold. Reimi condemns Kira.png|Reimi condemns Kira to whatever hellish fate awaits him. ReimiArnold.jpg|Reimi and Arnold Reimi tearful goodbye.png|Reimi tears up as she says her goodbyes. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Reimi ascends to Heaven, finally at peace. Reimi_glimpse.png|Reimi featured in the second opening, chase. SpiritsGreatDays.png|Reimi (with other deceased Morioh citizens) featured in the third opening, Great Days. SugimotoReimi KeyArt.png|Key art of Reimi Sugimoto. |-| Sketches= Reimi1.jpg Trivia * Heaven's Door reveals several details about Reimi. Among others her address: Kotodai neighborhood, Block 3, Section 12. Reimi stated that she had her first at 11 years and 9 months of age and that her first kiss was a . * The story she tells about the night of her death bears a similarity to the " " urban legend, in which the protagonist also finds her dog hanging in a closet with its throat slashed. * A character also named Reimi appears in the spin-off novel "JORGE JOESTAR". References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Joestar Group